1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to an angle adapter for an electrical component, particularly a relay, comprising a number of conductor elements corresponding to the number of contact pins of the component, and further comprising an equal number of adapter contact pins capable of being anchored in a base member.
2. Prior Art:
Electrical components, for example, relays, frequently have a box-shaped housing with varying side lengths. Depending upon the construction, in the case of normal installation of such a component on a printed-circuit board, there results a large basic surface area with minimal height or large height with minimal basic surface area. In order to meet the different demands regarding structural height and basic surface area, the installation position of such components is changed with the aid of angle adapters or angle plug-socket holders. However, adapters of this type have been, up to the present time, relatively expensive to manufacture and also to assemble because generally the contact pins of the component must each be individually connected to a connecting element through welding or the like, in order to establish the electrical coupling to the contact pins of the adapter.